


Memories

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Stardust [2]
Category: Gundam Wing, Transformers
Genre: Gen, No Gundam War AU, Trowa is not a People Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human memories fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

There was always a stampede to the mess-hall during mealtimes. A number of harried workers dishing out trays and filling requests, basically the entire living populace flooding tables and jockeying for space.

There was a reason, after all, that Trowa Barton didn't eat with the masses. A startling number didn't; scientists, pilots on their rotation, other militarians... The variables were everywhere.

He glanced up from Heavyarms' open cockpit as the communication relay rang with people calling out departures, heading to hang out with friends and family for lunch. Pilots were only attached to it, pilot-to-suit to suit-to-pilot. It was easy to talk to his brothers-in-arms that way, and he could always hear the chatter on an open channel. Like the old CB radios.

The mechanics he couldn't hear, of course. But Heavyarms had a solid line of sight either way, and he could see the flood of people to the door. 

Not everyone was leaving. None of the pilots in this bay were on duty, so there was no reason for someone to stay behind.

Trowa was. He'd eat after the main crowd had eaten and departed from mess. Maybe that's what they were doing?

It didn't matter. He was going to stay hidden in Heavyarms' cockpit. The zoo had had a new tiger cub this morning, and he wanted to get the memory on paper before it began to fade. Not that he had to-- the mother would doubtlessly be expecting him again later this evening, and every day for the next few weeks, but that wasn't the point.

Heavyarms might have ever-clear memories, but human memories faded with time.


End file.
